


A Daring Rescue

by TonyJC



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Mind Control, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyJC/pseuds/TonyJC
Summary: Master Uplien and his padawan, Ganodi, have disappeared in a remote world with no further contact to the Republic. The Jedi Council has dispatched Ahsoka Tano and Torrent Company to investigate, and if it comes to it, rescue the missing Jedi.





	A Daring Rescue

**A Daring Rescue**

 

**A smut by TonyJC**

 

**Commissioned by TailHeads**

 

* * *

 

 

_ CT-7567 _

 

The man slumped to the ground when the bolt struck him in the chest, burning through the fabric and flesh. In his death throes he had thrown his blaster in the air, and it clattered on the ferroconcrete floor followed by the  _ thud  _ of the body. Captain Rex breathed out, and then slowly to calm his racing heart. “All clear.” he voiced to his men, who relaxed and began to look into the cells that were dug and carved into the rocky walls of the mineshaft-turned-dungeon. The lights that were bolted onto the rock of the low ceiling were dim and scarce, creating long shadows on the hallway as they advanced and checked each cell for any sign of the missing Jedi.

 

What he saw and smelled wasn’t giving him much confidence.

 

Inside the cells were men and women slumped and limp onto the ground, lifeless and showing signs of decay. Their flashlights on their helmets managed to illuminate the dark insides of the cells, but it seemed the entire search was going to be futile. The more they searched, the higher the body count seemed, until one of his men spoke up.

 

“Captain, over here!” He heard, and Rex turned to find an ARC trooper, Fives, in front of a cell a dozen meters down the hall. Rex trotted to him, passing by the other troopers as they inspected their cells. When he reached Fives however, his gaze only found a robed figure lying on the ground past the bars of durasteel.

 

“Kriff.” Rex muttered, as armed a pistol.

 

“The keycard must be in the guy we-” Fives was saying before Rex blasted the electric lock, making the ARC trooper jump slightly. He groaned before asking. “A little bit of warning next time?”

 

“Sorry.” he replied as he slid open the cell door, and then he remembered. “Commander Tano said there were two of them.” he said as he turned to Fives, “See if you can find the youngling.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Fives spoke automatically before turning away and left. Rex turned to the Jedi and walked over to him. With his helmet’s flashlights, he inspected the body as it lay face up, placing his time of death as a few days ago. 

 

Shaking his head, he stood and keyed in his comlink on his vambrace. “Sir,” he called Ahsoka Tano, their commander, “we found the Jedi Master’s body, and we’re still to locate the youngling.”

 

“Blast it,” her explicit muttering came over the comm, before turning to a higher tone and volume. “If she’s not there, then they must’ve taken her elsewhere. It seems the head looney that runs this show has locked himself in the base’s security room. Maybe he’ll know.”

 

“Let’s hope so.” said Rex as he stepped out of the cell. “We’ll continue on our sweep in the meantime.” Just as he cut the link and brought his arm down however, one of his men started calling him.

 

“Captain Rex, sir!” he called, “I think I found her!” He sighed, and started for the trooper at a leisure pace, trying to stall for what he was about to see. He could already feel his blood going cold, fearing for what he was about to see. When he arrived, however, he saw the young Rodian lay in a sitting position with her back against the wall and her head rolled to the side.

 

Her chest rose and fell.

 

He sighed and nodded, relieved that the youngling was alive. He had anticipated her to be much younger, and therefore much more vulnerable to what was happening in this cursed place, but she looked to be only a few years younger than Ahsoka, just below the youngling cut off. Fourteen to fifteen years old perhaps. “Good job trooper. See if there are any survivors to this forsaken place.” he told the trooper that stood at attention, only earning a ‘ _ Yes, sir!’  _ as before moving away to check the other cells.

 

Seeing an electric lock hindering him, he did what clones did best, as he aimed his pistol against it. However designed the security system must’ve been the biggest idiot in the galaxy, and Rex once again proved that by blasting the lock and being rewarded by its automatic disengagement.

  
  


“She’s alive, but weak, sir.” he said, and through the comm he heard Ahsoka’s distorted sigh of relief.

 

“Good job like always, Rexster.” she said, but it was followed by silence.

 

“Something wrong commander?” Rex asked, worried, and it was about a moment later that she finally replied.

 

“Blasted priest took his own life, but you don’t need to worry about that now, Rex.” she assured him, “Take the youngling back to the frigate and meet me near the entrance.”

 

“Yes sir.” he answered, standing to let Kix and the other medics to attend to her. He stepped out of the cell and onto the dungeon they were in, a claustrophobic and dank place with lights bolted onto the low ceiling of rock. Troopers were checking the cells for any sign of life, but it seemed like they were too late. Seemingly most of the prisoners had expired before they had arrived, and the stench of rot had permeated the dungeon when they first stepped right in. The medics walked past him, in their hands an assembled stretcher containing the young Jedi Padawan, and trailing behind them, Kix looking at his patient’s readings on a datapad.

 

“How is she, Kix?” Rex asked.

 

“Stable, sir.” he responded, stopping and turning to Rex. “I had to give her a few stimulants for her body to keep up its defenses.”

 

He nodded at his medic’s words, and then sighed as he swivelled his head to look at the cells that were devoid of life. “She’s it then?”

 

“Yeah…” Kix said in a somber tone, before straightening his shoulders. “But we got the bastards that did this.” Rex snorted, as he looked at the tattooed and bald figures lying beside the rocky walls of the hallway. Although the Jedi Council had been privy, like always, to tell them about who and what they were facing, Ahsoka had given them a nutshell of their nature. Dark side cultists working independently from the separatists. It had been a long while since he’d actually killed another living being, and he was always surprised how more easily they went down with a single bolt of his blasters.

 

“Do you already have an account on the wounded?” Rex spoke as he gestured Kix to walk beside him and towards the exit.

 

“Only four KIA on our side. Six wounded.” He reported, before he got a blip on his datapad. He snorted after they had gone past the portal and onto the main hall of the cultists’ underground base. “We had thirty six wounded cultists.”

 

“Had?”

 

“Suicide.” He clarified, breaking off from Rex and heading towards the triage station near the entrance. Rex stood still, looking over where he’d certainly wounded one of the cultists during their breach of their sanctuary. The bald and pale woman was lying behind a pillar, a hand over her shoulder and the other holding a small capsule. Her head lay limp to the side, and her mouth had bled and foamed.

 

He shook his head, and then made his way over to the entrance. The last light of the day was pouring through the grand arched portal, and when he stepped out, the dark green landscape of the planet greeted him once again. Already he saw how the air condensed around his armor, as droplets formed and fell from his arms and hands.

 

“Rex!” he heard the call, and he turned to find Ahsoka exiting the mountain and walking towards him. He smiled at her, relieved that she had not gotten hurt in any way during the fighting. Thanks to the extreme humidity and coldness of the planet, his commander had to forgo her usual attire and opted for an undersuit, which rather revealed much of her form. She wore a rebreather, only allowing her montrals and lekks open to the air. “How’s the padawan?” she asked then, when she stopped beside him and looked on to the landscape.

 

“Kix told me she’s stable, and they’re already taking her back to the frigate.” he said, raising an eyebrow that she could not see as he turned to her. “You needed to talk to me?”

 

“Yeah.” she replied, her gaze turning from the landscape to him. “I need your opinion on… well, this.” she said, gesturing behind her and towards the entrance to the mountain temple. “They all took their own lives just to evade capture.”

 

Rex gave a scowl, looking back towards the entrance. “We should’ve restrained them. I saw one of them holding a capsule. Maybe that’s how they did it.”

 

“Maybe.” considered Ahsoka, then sighed. “But what’s done is done. Let’s focus on getting our lost padawan back home in the meantime.”

 

Rex nodded, activating his comlink. “We’re wrapping things up here. We’re leaving at fourteen-hundred-hours, so get your rear in the gear people.” When he finished, he felt Ahsoka’s hand grab his arm, and a whisper came from her. Not from the communications gear in their helmets, nor from the actual physical world.

 

_ My bunk, tonight.  _

 

He blinked once, then nodded, looking forward and onto the awaiting frigate stationed near the steps to the temple.

 

* * *

 

_ Ganodi _

 

When she awoke, she was not met by the sight of men and women with dark runes on their skin, chanting and prodding her with mysterious and painful tools, but by the familiar sight of a medical droid working on a terminal beside her bed. She tried to speak, but only a hoarse voice came out of her throat. However, this had been enough to draw the droid’s attention, as it turned its gaze from the terminal screen to her with its set of glowing optics.

 

“Please, hold still, sir.” it said with its monotone and artificial voice, slowly stepping backwards as it retrieved a comlink from one of the trays in the room. “Sir, the young Jedi has awoken.”

 

A feminine voice spoke through the comm, briefly, before it switched off. The droid then swiveled its head to look at Ganodi. “You are to stay here, until the Commander arrives.”

 

“May I ask who’s this Commander?” Ganodi asked, hopefully being someone she knew.

 

“Ahsoka Tano is in command of this frigate and its troop complements.” the droid said, and Ganodi’s eyes widened. _Ahsoka!_ _She’s here!_

 

She let a smile creep onto her face, remembering the Togruta that helped her acquire her Kyber crystal and defended her from General Grievous. Ganodi would’ve never guessed it would have been Ahsoka of all people that would come to her rescue. She heard then the door to her room slide open, and Ganodi looked up to see the droid leave.

 

“Wait!” she called, but the door slid closed, leaving her alone in her room. She sighed then, a murmur of “Droids.” revealing her contempt for the tincan. 

 

It was minutes later that the door to her room thankfully slid open, revealing the rust-colored Togruta that had a smile plastered on her face.

 

“Ahsoka?” she asked, a doubt creeping into her head that made her think that this was all some sort of a hallucination. 

 

The Togruta gave a toothy grin as she stepped in into the room. “How are you doing Ganodi?”

 

Ganodi watched her silent as Ahsoka sat on the edge of the bed, happy at first, until she had to think on what she would say to respond that question with. “I… don’t know honestly.” she responded, though she knew that answer was awful considering where she was right now. “Nevermind, I’m fine, rea-.”

 

“You’re not.” Ahsoka interjected, and Ganodi silently cursed the Force in that moment. Ahsoka sighed.

 

“Can you tell me what happened at least? You and your master went dark some weeks ago near the Denilus System.” The question came, and Ganodi turned her head forward, away from Ahsoka’s eyes as she squinted at her blanket-covered legs, trying to remember. 

 

“We heard of a dark presence planetside, but when we arrived, it was worse than what we could expect.” Those first few days would haunt her, that much she was sure about. “They ambushed us and picked off our clone escort, and we were cut off from our ship.”

 

“Do you know what happened to your master?” Ahsoka asked, and the question suddenly seemed unbearable to Ganodi. She looked away, afraid to see the tears that formed in her eyes.

 

“They…” she attempted, finding her voice. “They tortured him, and me. Like all the people that were trapped with us in that place.” she took a sharp breath then, “I felt his Force presence leave his body days ago before you rescued me.” It was then that Ganodi felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head to find Ahsoka’s blue gaze on her.

 

“Ganodi, do you blame yourself for your master’s death?” came Ahsoka’s question, and Ganodi could only look down when she responded.

 

“Yes.”

 

A heavy silence followed, Ganodi not willing herself to speak any further. Ahsoka’s grip on her shoulder tightened, and a sigh came from the Togruta. “We’re about a week off Coruscant, so get some rest. We’ll speak later” she finished before standing up from the bed and making her way towards the exit.

 

“Ahsoka.” Ganodi called, to which Ahsoka turned to look at her. She sighed. “Thank you, for coming to save us, even if only I survived..”

 

The Togruta gave a smile, gesturing towards the ship around her. “That’s what the five-oh-first is for, Ganodi. We’re always here to help, so make sure you also thank the men too.”

 

“I will.” Ganodi promised, and at last Ahsoka departed from the medbay. She let her head fall onto the pillow, staring at the grey ceiling and wondering how all of this happened.

  
  


By the time they gave her leave of the medical bay, they were already two days away from Coruscant. Ahsoka had given Ganodi access to an officer’s cabin so that she could rest alone, and that she did for the better half of the day. After a dinner at the mess hall with the Jedi Padawan, her Captain, and others from the 501st Legion, she retired back to her quarters.

  
  


She settled herself down on the cot, sighing and content with the prospect of returning to the Jedi Temple, until she remembered her master. She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered how they’d been ambushed by those blasted cultists, incapacitating them before they could fight back. He had seen the potential in her, and they had taken him away for good, just because they needed to follow their cult. She breathed heavily and fought to keep the peace in her mind, to turn away the anger and resentment, until she heard something stumble over. She opened her eyes, swinging her head to the side to find that her pack had fallen from the table, and its contents had been strewn around the floor of her cabin. She stood with wide eyes, and groaned.

 

“Kriffing hyperspace disruptions…” Ganodi muttered, crouched and picked up her few possessions to fit them inside her pack, until she saw something she did not recognize. It was a dark pyramid, the size of her fist and dotted with the very same runes the cultists had tattooed on themselves. And a moment later, these white runes turned red, then purple, as the the pyramid suddenly opened. She gasped in surprise, then took a closer look, curiosity getting the better of her. It was calling to her, she realized, and without noticing, she started to prod at it with the Force…

 

* * *

 

_ Ahsoka _

 

Ahsoka bolted upright from her cot, feeling an intense unease flowing into her. She looked around her cabin, trying to find the source of this energy, and trying to block it out. She concentrated, drawing on the Force to fortify her mental barriers, but it was a constant barrage that did not let up. She had to act quickly, that much was certain, and so she opted instead to find the source of this seemingly dark power.

 

“What is it?” Ahsoka heard behind her, and she snapped her eyes open. She turned around to find her captain lying on the bed beside her, the hem of the thin blanket lying haphazardly over his groin.

 

“It’s… something.” she attempted, but could not even guess what was permeating the Force. But whatever it was, it was part of the darkside, and it was on this ship. “Rex, gear up and tell your men too. I think something’s on this ship.” Ahsoka’s voice was urgent.

 

He sat himself abruptly, the frown on his face telling Ahsoka that his ‘captain mode’ had been turned on. “Yes, sir.” he said by instinct, and Ahsoka had to stand on the cold durasteel floor of the ship to let Rex stand and dress. This darkness kept up its pounding, and she needed to constantly exert her mind to keep it at bay. Once she and Rex had dressed, they snuck out of her cabin to find the source.

 

The hallways of the frigate were deserted, and the night shift of the ship were seemingly nowhere to be found, which worried Ashoka about one thing. “Rex.” she spoke up as she stopped and looked at her captain. He was dressed in his grey uniform, the cap on his head concealing his buzzed blonde hair so as to not put him in suspicion if he’s ever caught sneaking into her chambers. “Do you feel anything weird… happening in your mind?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her question, and then squinted at the wall beside her. “Now that you mention it, yes, ever since you woke me up.”

 

“Blast it.” she muttered, hoping that this was not some kind of homicidal power. She suddenly shuddered, remembering the Geonosian parasite attack that had almost taken the life of her friend, Barriss Offee and now  _ her  _ captain was feeling its effects. “What do you feel? Hostility?”

 

“I feel… sensitive?” he tried, shaking his head. “Ahsoka, we’re wasting time. Whatever this is, I don’t like it.”

 

“I don’t like it as much as you do either, but-” she stopped, and then sensed. With her montrals and their echolocation, she could hear footsteps. Whoever it was, it was barefoot, and the steps were unlike that of a clone’s.  _ Ganodi!  _ She realized.

 

“Who is it?” Rex asked as his gaze scanned from one end of the hallway to the other.

 

“It’s the youngling, Ganodi.” she said, looking behind her and back where they came from. Surely enough, a teenage Rodian stepped out of a corner, and saw them. Her arms were braced about her, and Ahsoka couldn’t lower her mental shields to use the Force to tell what was happening to the youngling. She mentally cursed whatever was emitting the dark presence on the ship.

 

“Hey, kid!” Rex called, and Ganodi seemed to hesitate as she looked at them. She took a step backward, followed by another, until she turned and bolted down where she came from.

 

“Something’s up, Rex!” Ahsoka remarked as she followed after her, not doubting that Rex would follow too. They passed through empty hallways, until they had returned to the officer’s sleep quarters of the ship. As they rounded a corner, they saw the young padawan escape into a room.

 

“Stop!” Rex yelled behind her as Ahsoka rushed towards the door. However, when she had reached it, it had slid shut, and from there she could hear the magnetic locks engaging.

 

“Kriff!” she cursed, turning to find Rex drawing out a code cylinder from one of his pouches. It was a universal one, she realized as she raised an eyebrow towards Rex. “I should’ve known.”

 

A smug smile appeared on his face as he stepped over to her side, and inserted the tip of the cylinder on the terminal’s locking mechanism. It cranked, and the door suddenly slipped open, revealing the insides of Ganodi’s cabin.

 

“Ganodi, what’s going on?” Ahsoka asked, seeing the youngling curled into the corner of her room. And there Ahsoka saw it, a small black pyramid that had been parted open. Inside of it, a smaller pyramid was pulsating red with many black runes, and the mere sight of it seemed to bore itself into Ahsoka’s eyes. When she looked away, the black shape had been burned onto her vision, and soon enough, she felt her mental barriers begin to weaken and crumble. She gasped and closed her eyes, feeling as if tendrils were sneaking into her mind and tightening their grip onto her sanity. She used everything inside of her to fight it back.

 

But it seemed to be a losing fight.

 

The hands that grasped her lekku made her open her eyes in surprise, until she heard his sush. “Commander, you seem tense.” he said, his voice low and husky, only meant for her montrals it seemed. 

 

“Rex,” Ahsoka sighed, wanting to look at the pyramid once more but every time she did her eyes shied away from it. “That pyramid, you have to close it.”

 

“You’re talking nonsense Ahsoka.” he whispered, his breath tingling her lekku and montrals, making her shudder before he did it.

 

He bit her rightmost lekk.

 

She bit her lip and whimpered, losing her mind to the tendrils and herself to her Captain.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Ganodi  _

 

She watched from the corner of the room as the clone began to fondle Ahsoka, going from her lekku to to her breasts as he began to plant kisses in her neck. Ahsoka was panting, and muffled her moans by biting her lower lip. Her hands were behind her, holding the clone at his hips, until one began to stroke the clone’s groin as the other led the man’s hand to her own. Ganodi had no idea what was happening to them, and she had long ago lost her ability to think. Her eyes strayed to the artifact lying on the floor of her cabin trying to connect the dots as to why they were doing what they were doing.

 

A gasp escaped from Ahsoka’s mouth, bringing Ganodi’s attention back to the duo at the other side of her cabin. The clone had pulled up the Togruta’s jerkin and the crotch of her leggings had bulged by the clone’s hand as he did  _ something,  _ while Ahsoka was whimpering as she tried to keep herself from falling. The scene made her feel warm, strangely, as she felt a tightening sensation down to her privates, while her breathing came forced, and her hands and toes curled on themselves. Ganodi mildly remembered that this was somehow forbidden in the Jedi Order for some reason.

 

“W-wait, Rex!” Ahsoka tried, before giving out a moan. Ganodi tried to ignore the terrible itch and warmness that hovered on her groin, and like any itch, she was helpless in giving it a scratch. Her hand reached downward, pulling the hem of her beige tunic onto her, and then sliding a hand under her trousers. When she found the spot where it itched most, she gave a cry. The entire ordeal was confusing, as she didn’t feel pain, but rather, it felt sensitive, and… she liked it?

 

Taking deep breaths, she continued drawing circles with her fingers, feeling a wetness spread on the fabric of her undergarment. She might have felt panic and embarrassment at the wetness, as she was far past her bed-wetting years, but she was far past caring, as the scene in front of her unfolded. The clone had started to remove his own clothes, throwing away the cap that hid his buzzed hair dyed blonde and the grey coat, while Ahsoka had unfastened her belt and removed her jerkin. They were both then bare chested, with Rex strangely sporting multiple marks near his collarbone and neck. The brief pause was short lived, however, as both man and woman immediately locked lips and braced themselves, before falling onto the cot.

 

_ Her _ cot.

 

Ganodi scowled at them, not remembering giving them permission to let them lay on  _ her _ cot. The brief resentment she felt was, however, overshadowed by the sensations she felt as she fiddled with a certain nub she found. She kept watching them as the clone, Captain Rex she recalled, was pulling on Ahsoka’s dark leggings, revealing her slim copper-colored legs. She kicked them away, and before the clone could bring himself down on to her, Ahsoka stopped him with a foot on his chest, while the other rubbed at the tent on his trousers.

 

She gave a shuddering sigh, a pain making itself know on her insides. It felt as if  _ something  _ was missing, and it needed to be filled. It became unbearable, as she pulled out her slick hand and took off her pants, revealing her white undergarment that seemed to have become soaked. “Kriff Rex.” Ahsoka said, and Ganodi looked up to find the older padawan looking at her. “What about her? We can’t.”

 

“Why not? She seems to be enjoying herself.” came his answer, to which Ahsoka turned to him with a scowl on her face.

 

_ She’s fighting back!  _ A voice on her head said, and suddenly Ganodi understood. She turned, looking at the pyramid-within-a-pyramid artifact that lay beside her desk. She scrambled towards it as the Togruta began to argue with her clone, picking it up and running towards the cot. Ahsoka was sitting on the mattress, her only form of modesty being an arm over her breasts and a black undergarment covering her privates.

 

“Ganodi we should-” she was saying before Ganodi presented her the artifact, and just like that, the Togruta went numb. She stared at it, her eyes scrunching up and her jaw slack before she recomposed herself. “Huh.” 

 

A moment later, her blue eyes parted from it, looking at Ganodi with a bewildered look on her face. Just then, she grabbed Ganodi by the shoulders, and leaned in, taking her in for a deep kiss. Ganodi’s eyes widened impossibly, feeling Ahsoka’s tongue exploring the insides of her snout. Before she knew it, the clone had made his advance, stepping out of the bed to move behind her, and pulling on the hem of her tunic. Ahsoka then parted, and Ganodi, not able to think, let the artifact fall onto the metal floor as she lifted her arms to let the clone remove her garment. His hands landed on her armpits, and she squeaked in surprise when he lifted her and she landed face first onto the mattress. 

 

She turned face-up, feeling a mild annoyance at the soreness of her squished snout when the clone brought his hands to her hips and began to pull on her undergarment. She watched, petrified as he tossed aside the soaked cloth and started to remove his trousers. In the meantime, Ahsoka had lain on the bed beside Ganodi, crawling towards and sat cross-legged behind her. She then pulled Ganodi’s head upwards, and let it rest against her thigh as the clone finally rid himself of the last of his clothing and approached her with a flopping member.

 

Her eyes focused on it, watching as the clone stilled it with his hand and neared it to her lower lips, the heat and ache inside of her becoming difficult to handle as she restrained herself. Her legs were limp as he raised them over to his chest.

 

“The first time is always difficult,” Ahsoka said as she held her at the shoulder, “but he’s gentle.” her fingers landed on the side of her snout as she made Ganodi turn to look at her. Her blue eyes seemed gentle, but in them lay a darkness she’d never seen in Ahsoka before. “I promise.”

 

She felt her lips part then, and a burning hot sensation began to spread throughout her loins as she was slowly filled. She spun her head then, briefly catching the member of the clone impaling her when Ahsoka’s hand forcefully turned Ganodi’s head to look at the Togruta again. She gasped and grabbed Ahsoka’s arm, tightening her grip as the clone pushed his way into her, and then the pain came. It was a flare of it, suddenly appearing and making her yelp as the clone fully sheathed himself into her in one go.

 

“That was not gentle!” she cried, hissing and trying to turn her head to look at the damage, but Ahsoka did not let go. Her smug smile did not better her situation.

 

“That’s on me.” she said with laugh, turning to the clone. “Rex sometimes gets carried away, and I encourage him about it.” Ahsoka then turned back to Ganodi, a scowl and a grin on her face.  “But I’m sure you’ll love it.”

 

Her insides were a literal hot mess, feeling as if she was about to burst into flames at the heat of it. And yet, Ahsoka did not let go, still staring into Ganodi’s eyes as if there was nothing else of import to see. The pain began to subside, slowly however, to her own dismay, but the clone was not done yet. She felt him pull out slowly, and then push once again, creating a friction inside of her that was mildly painful and yet…  _ good _ .

 

It continued for some moments, before the clone suddenly began to pick up the pace. He’d ram inside of her only for half second before pulling out, his hips and groin smacking into her rear and legs. Ahsoka seemed content to just sit there and watch her, caressing Ganodi’s head as she whimpered. The pain had been overshadowed by this  _ good  _ feeling, and it wasn’t before long that Ganodi had begun to enjoy as the clone impaled her repeatedly.

 

* * *

 

_ Ahsoka _

 

_ Who would have known breaking in the youngling would be so fascinating to watch?  _ Ahsoka wondered as she watched the Rodian get pounded on by Rex. Her starry eyes were unseeing, and her whimpers had turned into moans and yells. Although the sexual education class had taught Ahsoka that sexual intercourse usually lasted minutes, Rex could go on to more than a dozen at this pace. Something she didn’t know on her first time, and had been strangely delighted to find out the hard way. She did not know if Ganodi had been given such class, and how long Rex could go on. For all Ahsoka knew, Ganodi’s probably thinking that Rex will blow soon.

 

Except they were on minute four.

 

Seeing as the Rodian had gone into a happy little place in her head, Ahsoka turned to her Captain. Her Rex had already broken into a sweat as he worked, pumping into Ganodi, but from the look on his face Ahsoka already saw a boredom in him.  _ Time to spice it. _

 

She maneuvered on the bed, letting Ganodi’s head fall into the thin mattress as Ahsoka climbed over her. Her head lay above her groin, lips red and parted by every thrust of Rex’s rod. Her eyes found the familiar nob, and she pinched it with with a hand, eliciting a cry from Ganodi at her thighs. She slammed herself down on her face then, muffling her with her loins and sighing as she felt the Rodian’s snout on her own lips.

 

“Now that’s more like it, don’t you think Rex?” she asked as she faced upwards at him, seeing his panting but smiling face. The tongue that invaded her insides came as a surprise however, as Ahsoka gasped and her eyes widened. She bit her lower lip, feeling the thin tongue move and prospect her insides, and not noticing that the Rodian was shuddering and trembling. Soon enough however, the smacking had stopped. Blinking, Ahsoka briefly looked down to see that Ganodi had climaxed, her juices coating Rex’s member and entire groin. She gave a chuckle at the sight of it.

 

“Looks like our little friend’s do-uf!” Ahsoka moaned and closed her eyes, seeing that Ganodi had doubled her efforts on her.  _ What’s with that tongue!  _ She wondered at the sheer dexterity of it. Something warm and wet pressed against her lips then, and Ahsoka opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Rex’s soaked glory awaiting permission to dock. She chuckled and granted it, opening her mouth and taking in his head.

 

His member had a strange taste to it now, she realized as she bobbed her head up and down. It wasn’t often that she did this act with Rex, but it seemed to be his favorite as he caressed his montrals gave a shuddering sigh. But unfortunate for him, Ahsoka wasn’t done in giving Ganodi her impromptu sexual education class. She sucked at his head, then released him with a  _ pop. _ Meeting Rex’s dismay with a smug grin of her own, she guided him back onto the padawan, and this time he slid in flawlessly.

 

As he once again began to pump into the youngling below her, she began to plant kisses around his upper abdominals, careful as a thrust could smack his torso onto her face. Then his own moans came, and Ahsoka knew he was near.  _ Record time. _ She thought with amusement, and soon his thrusts became erratic. She tapped his side, looking upwards onto his face and opening her mouth to show her awaiting tongue. 

 

When he seemed to have passed the point of no return, he pulled out, and with multiple strokes of his hand released his seed into her face. Warm dribbles of translucent and viscous seed poured out of the tip of his member, washing her face in it and falling onto her mouth. She’d never done this before, and she did not know why she was doing it now, but it just felt right and good. His seed had a salty but fruity taste to it, making her think that she should do this more often with him.

 

By the time he finished, she’d swallowed some of it, and moved aside to inspect the youngling. Her usual starry eyes were closed, and Ahsoka panicked for a moment until she saw Ganodi’s chest rise. She sighed, picking at a trail of semen on her face before looking at her feet. The pyramid still lay there, its whisperings suddenly making themselves known as they colluded with her thoughts. She watched it, hearing what it had to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> To the people that want a followup chapter on my Rexsoka fic, guess what? You're gonna have to wait a lil' bit more because I'm that much of an asshole to you guys. And the fact that I was FINALLY doing it but a buddy of mine wanted me to do this fic instead.


End file.
